


tired

by Jij



Series: comfort (a field of flowers) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coping, Everyone is tired, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, this is just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jij/pseuds/Jij
Summary: Jisung sleeps in a field of flowers and Minho can't help but think that the flowers look exceptionally beautiful today
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: comfort (a field of flowers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701403
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I literally have never been so stressed in my life before and I wrote this to vent at first (I probs shouldn't be so dramatic about it lol) but then I turned it into something soft enough to post as a one-shot ahah also it is currently 4 am and I should be sleeping so that I can study tomorrow, but well I am in fact not sleeping. Anyways I hope you enjoy this soft nonsense. Also, maybe I'm writing a continuation for this little story eventually, but I don't have any particular ideas sooo anyways enjoooy 💖

The clouds were dragging themselves slowly across the sky just like Jisung had been dragging himself out of bed this morning, and the morning before, and the morning before the morning before. Jisung had taken a walk to recharge himself after a long study session and had made a mistake. The mistake wasn’t anything obvious. In fact, it didn’t seem like a mistake at all and no one would have suspected his actions to have such great consequences. However, Jisung was sure that he had just doomed himself for eternity. Or at least for a considerable amount of time. The mistake was that he had lain down and had sent himself flying out of his productivity loop. Day after day he had full filled all this tasks and had been feeling accomplished after his late night study sessions. But now he had lain down on a meadow he came across while walking through his little town and ruined everything.

Jisung used to live in a big city, close to his university, but for the summer he went to live with his grandma for a while. He didn’t have any classes at the moment and only needed to prepare for a few exams before the semester ended. His grandma lived alone with only her cat and Jisung decided that she could need some help around the house and more importantly some company. As an added bonus, Jisung could enjoy the quiet country side and prepare for his exams in peace. He really loved the country side, everything was so vast and wide, but still not empty at all, instead filled with life.

As he was walking down a little pathway, that he had been following since he left his grandmas little cottage. Jisung had come across a few houses, a small part of a forest, which encompassed a much bigger area if he were to go east, and was finally met with a beautiful expanse of long grass and patches of wild flowers. If he strained his ears a little, he could even make out the faint rush of a little creek. Jisung had originally planned on taking a walk for only about twenty minutes and then head straight back to his desk to get more work done. Just like the past few days. However, he took note of how serene the scenery in front of him looked. The light breeze swayed the high grass, reminding him of calm ocean waves. And in this sea of green were little islands of forget-me-not's and yellow sand banks of dandelions that were swarmed by the seagulls that were little bees. Jisung loved the ocean and its calm atmosphere. The comparison came naturally to him, as he had been longing for a visit of the ocean for a long time already. His troubling thoughts about his daily workload were quickly silenced by the rhythmic movements of the green in front of him. Jisung felt a pulling sensation in his chest; he was hypnotized. The meadow wanted to tug him in, into its idyllic depths. And Jisung just felt like drowning in all of it. So, he strayed from the little path that had been guiding him until now and wandered about the area. Soon he found a place with shorter grass and a few daisies that looked oddly inviting. They were inviting him to lie down. And so he did, because in that moment he wanted nothing more.

Jisung was tired. He felt it in his bones. It was a sensation that felt alarmingly out of the norm. He tried to pinpoint the feeling, debating if he might come down with an illness, but he figured that that wasn’t it.

The exhaustion was planted deep within. He was tired and it was the kind of tired that locked you away into another dimension. A dimension that wasn’t exciting, but a mere replication of the one Jisung used to live in. This replication, he thought, took the world that you loved and, first, stole all of its vibrancy, then it slowed down its movement and lastly hid all the details. It was a depressing world to live in. You could only bear to live like this if you had a task that you deemed important enough to trade living for. As long as you kept busy, you wouldn’t notice how it snatched every little joy from you. As long as you knew that what you gained from this trade was desirable enough to exchange a short period of your precious time on earth for it, it was going to be okay. However, if you made the mistake and halted for a moment to take a breath, you risked breaking out of the trance that you got yourself into in order to work towards your goal. The moment you would break the surface and escape your own conviction, it was over. You would recognize how exhausted you were all along and you would recognize all the beauty outside of your bubble that you were now dying to experience.

The moment Jisung had lain down, he had broken himself out of his routine, which was centered around utmost productivity. The past days or even weeks, he had followed multiple to-do-lists and worked through the syllabi for his courses. His mind was set on achieving the best marks possible. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure why he was so set on being the best in his university program, he didn’t have any grand reasons but he was a perfectionist so that was reason enough. Jisung was ambitious and he wanted to use all the spare time he got to study for his exams. He didn’t want to leave the exam hall with regrets, he wanted to prove his abilities to his parents and to himself. The feeling of accomplishment he experienced whenever he got a good test result was currently one of his main sources of happiness. That might sound a bit sad considering that he only took about 10 exams per year, but Jisung had accepted his situation. Currently he was only focusing on his chemistry program in university. Doing well academically would give him more opportunities in the future and even though he didn’t have a particular job in mind, he was confident that just studying would eventually provide an answer to him. It was also a very demanding program, leaving him little time for his social life and so he found himself with less human contact than the college life had promised him before. Jisung only had a few friends that he met up to study with and he hadn’t even thought about finding someone to go on a date with, telling himself he wouldn’t have enough time for a relationship anyways.

The grass tickled his skin where it was exposed by his simple white t-shirt and his basketball shorts. Jisung didn’t mind though. Usually he would have gotten paranoid from the thought of little bugs crawling into his underwear or something, but that day he just felt like melting into the grass. Let the bugs crawl over him all they want. If they were already there, he wouldn’t mind if they would just start gnawing at him and starting the decomposition process. Jisung was aware that that thought might sound a tad morbid but at the thought of disappearing into the ground he felt more alive than he had the past days. Just being human was exhausting to him, he wanted to be one of the daisies or one of those cute round bumblebees. The bumblebee that currently bumbled in front of his nose seemed content and happy with its life, idly flying from flower to flower. Shifting his focus away from the little helper of flowers to the sky, he noticed the vastness of it all. The sky was wide and behind those fluffy clouds it was even wider. With that thought he drifted off, together with the sheep in the sky, to sleep.

Something tickled his nose. He scrunched it in hopes the tickling sensation would vanish and he could doze off once again. It did. However, something else caught his attention. There was an unsteady shift in lighting, a dancing shadow beside him. He cracked one eye open. Someone was sitting beside him. He cracked open the other one and turned his head slightly to get a better look. Jisung was surprised by how calm he reacted by the presence of a complete stranger. He just couldn’t care less; he had committed to the calmness of the nature surrounding him and nothing could deter him.

Next to him was a boy his age, sitting close to him with crossed legs and facing him like he had been watching him all this time. Maybe he had. The boy looked friendly, soft feline eyes looking down at him and even softer looking hair falling into his eyes. His lips were perky and looked a like they would form a sheepish smile any time, somewhat congruent with his pointy nose. He looked unique, beautiful in his opinion. The boy was wearing a hoodie of a lavender hue. It was quite big on him and gave him sweater paws. Looking at his hands, Jisung noticed that he had picked some of the daisies surrounding him. The daisies guided his attention away from the boy and with quite a bit of astonishment Jisung noticed that the boy must have placed the blossoms on his sleeping self.

Jisung propped himself up onto his elbows and looked down on him. A dozen little flowers were placed on his shirt and as he lowered his head a few more tumbled down from his hair.

Jisung looked back at the boy with inquisitive eyes.

“You looked like you wanted to stay here, so I helped you blend it,” the boy answered Jisung silent question with a shrug.

Jisung just raised an eyebrow. What was this boy's deal? He didn’t know him, why was he acting like they were friends? Then again, maybe they should just become friends. Someone who placed flowers on sleeping people couldn’t be too bad. If he was someone else, it might have been a bit creepy, but the boy appeared to be very trustworthy and the whole situation seemed weirdly normal to Jisung.

“Also, you shouldn’t just sleep out here on your own. What if someone who isn’t as nice as me comes along? I wanted to check if you were okay, but then when I figured that you were asleep, I also didn’t want to wake you up,” the boy added with a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

Jisung vaguely registered that his own mouth opened in awe, concentrating on the boy in front of him. He looked like a fairy in Jisung's eyes. So pure and wholesome, Jisung questioned if he was not still dreaming.

The boy must’ve seen the hint of disbelief in Jisung's look. So, he added in a low whisper,” You looked really exhausted, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

He was cute, Jisung noted, as the boy was now shyly looking at his hands. Still enchanted by the other’s behavior, Jisung didn’t know how to answer him or how to reassure him that it was okay and he also didn’t come up with anything else to lift the spirits.

“My name is Jisung,” he blurted out, cursing his poor social skills right after.

The boy looked back up at him.

With delight, Jisung saw how a small smile spread on the other’s lips and he made sure to mirror it.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Minho.”

Jisung once again felt like melting into the ground at the sound of the boy’s, Minho's, voice paired with his smile. Now he was sure that the other must be a fairy.

“If it’s fine with you, I’ll join. I think it might help me too, you know, just lying in a field of flowers does wonders for your mental state,” Minho grinned at him. In that moment, Jisung thought he might have just accidentally swallowed a butterfly when he was sleeping in between the flowers. He felt a fluttering in his chest as he caught sight of what must have been the most beautiful smile in the world and every other.

“Sure, there are still a few hours left until the sun sets,” Jisung agreed happily.

Like this, Jisung found himself lying on the warm ground, cloud-gazing with a cute boy, who might just be a fairy, on a day that he thought he would just tick off like any other in his calendar; just another day he had spent with working through his to-do lists.

They were lying beside each other for a few minutes already, both not saying a word, when Jisung turned his head to the side to look at Minho. Originally, he had planned on saying something, but as he saw that the other had closed his eyes, he decided to simply observe. The sun had lowered a bit and was illuminating the outlines of Minho's profile, his eyelashes catching the sun rays and creating shadows under his eyes. Minho's lips were slightly parted and Jisung could hear the sound of his light breathing fading into the buzzing of little bees close by.

Jisung decided for himself, that Minho was right; sometimes just lying in a field of flowers does wonders for your mental state.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!! I hope you have a nice day, maybe lay down in a field of flowers as well and stay healthy 💖
> 
> Once again sorry for not writing the next chapter for my main story, but I simply couldn't write anything complex tonight, like this is just escapism to the fullest, okay? anyways, bear with me


End file.
